


Long Day

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Very Sexual, just warning ya, very not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Joyce comes home from a long day to find something...out of the ordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt 'Please put your penis away.'

Joyce was relieved to find the house empty when she got home from work. A note on the fridge told her the boys were at the Wheeler's and she set her mind on a long, hot bath. She was fussing with her sweater absentmindedly as she opened the bedroom door and the sounds startled her first. The moans. And then the sight of Jim naked and flushed in their bed.

"Joyce!"

"Jim!"

His mortified expression gave way to a full face grin. "Hey baby."

"Put your penis away, would you?"

"Why? We're home alone, aren't we? I was just getting warmed up for you." He grinned.

She grabbed his boxers off the floor and threw them at him, hitting him in the face. "You're a deviant. Is that all you think about?"

"You're just so beautiful. I was just thinking about all those little sounds you make when you're under me." He said, reaching down to stroke himself idly. "Why don't you come over here?"

"It's been a long day. And I have a headache. And all I want right now is a hot bath."

"I can make you forget all about that headache." He offered.

"It's been a shitty day."

"I can make it better." He offered again, still stroking himself. "Come here, baby."

She pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it into the pile of his clothes lying on the floor. He slid to the edge of the bed and began working on the button of her pants.


End file.
